


the sky told me i love you

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, this is fluffy trash i am trash this is not news but so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Jessica kinda need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky told me i love you

Jessica spent a lot of her time laying down in her bed sleeping after the accident. If she wasn’t sleeping, she was staring. Staring at a single place in her room, trying to not think. If she woke up from a nightmare she wouldn’t even try to fall back asleep, and would instead stare at the soft light from the street that managed to get through the window.    
  


After Trish, after everything that was Trish and everything that Trish was, Jessica spent a lot of time outside of the house. At first telling herself it was because she couldn’t stand being around her and her mother, but as time went by she admitted more and more to herself it was because being in that house, especially after Trish found out about her powers, made her feel like an alien. She was out of place, she didn’t belong there. So she went outside and didn’t come home until her feet were sore or she couldn’t take another second without food. 

 

After the incident when Jessica could no longer just watch Trish get abused and she maybe-possible-absolutely ended up throwing Dorothy at a wall to save Trish and hence revealing her powers, she didn’t spend as much time outside. Dorothy was scared of her and wouldn’t dare to do anything to Trish whenever Jessica was around, so Jessica stayed around. 

 

Jessica had been outside for a while again, in a way missing how her feet would hurt after a full day of just being outside to drown everything inside her out, every thought, every feeling, all drowned out by what she could see and feel around her outside. A lot of times Trish could do that for her. She didn’t even think about how she wasn’t thinking about the bad stuff anymore when she was with her, it just happened. This time though, this time she had gone outside, and she came back to a mess of home. 

 

“If you can’t do it for me, do it for  _ yourself _ !” she could hear Dorothy shout from upstairs. Jessica didn’t think, she didn’t have to. She acted instinctively to the sound and ran upstairs where she found Trish and her mother in Trish’s room. She was on the floor crying and just as Dorothy was about to do something, drag her up or slap her or hurt in any other way that Jessica didn’t want to try to imagine, she stepped between the two of them pushing Dorothy away. Jessica turned around to look at Trish, their eyes met and Jessica knew that nothing was fine but it could be worse and that Trish was okay. She turned to Dorothy again.

 

“If you  _ ever _ hurt again, it won’t be the last thing you’ll do, but you’ll wish it was.” Jessica said, her words seething with an anger she had never felt before. Dorothy straighten herself, a huff escaping her. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She retorted. Jessica laughed. She took a step closer, staring into the so-called mother’s eyes. 

 

“Do you really wanna test me?” Jessica asked. She stood still in the same place for a short while before turning around again, reaching her hand out to give Trish some help up from the floor and when she was standing she didn’t let go. 

 

“You’re the worst mother anyone could imagine. You have no respect for anyone. All you do is care about yourself. You would do anything for fame and money, even hurt your own child.” Jessica spat before walking out of there, dragging Trish behind her whose hand she was still holding. 

 

Jessica’s feet was killing her, but —in her mind— walking was the only thing she knew how to do, it was what she was good at. Still dragging Trish behind her she passed the front door again and out to a cold summers night. The mess of a home she had come back to was more toxic than she could ever have imagined and she couldn’t stand the thought of Trish having had to live with that all her life. So she didn’t. She dragged Trish with her and they didn’t speak. All they did was hold hands and walked in silence, not uttering a word to each other. Not asking if the other was okay. 

 

They had been walking for half an hour before Trish let go of Jessica’s hand to put her hands over her chest. Jessica took of her shirt and handed it to Trish who looked at it before taking it and putting it on.

 

“I broke your promise again.” Trish said, looking down at the ground. 

 

“I don’t care.” Jessica answered. 

 

Without saying anything Trish grabbed Jessica’s hand again and changed directions, walking off the pavement and cross the street. She stopped on the other side at a piece of open land. She laid down on the grass, dragging Jessica down with her. Jessica could notice how exhausted she seemed. There was not muscle in Trish’s body that could bear the burden that her mother was on her anymore. 

 

“Look.” Trish sighed. Jessica looked at her. She was smiling, not weak enough to be sad yet not big enough to seem out of place. Trish looked up at the sky and Jessica laid down as she did the same. They could see the stars clearly as they laid down together on the grass not really caring that the grass was wet or that, considering it was summer, it was freezing outside. 

 

“Do you ever think about how huge those tiny spots actually are?” Trish asked, saying more than of them had  since they left the house. “From here they look so small and insignificant, but when you get closer, they’re huge balls of fire.” she continued. Jessica didn’t think about. She did really care that much for stars, but within the seconds that Trish talked about them she couldn’t care about anything else but stars. The way she described them crawled itself from Jessica’s ears into her brain and down her spine and through her whole body, to every nerve, through her blood to the smallest cell there was in her. Stars had never been more interesting than then and there. Trish began laughing. 

 

“What?” Jessica asked, still staring at the stars. 

 

“It sounds look you honestly. You’re not tiny, but you’re pretty small in comparison to how much power you have inside you.” Trish moved her head to look at Jessica. “And I don’t just mean your super powers. I mean you in general. I admire that a lot about you.”

 

Jessica turned her head to look at Trish who was still looking at her with a smile. Something changed for Jessica in that moment. She knew what it was but she wasn’t going to admit it. She wasn’t going to admit that she looked at Trish differently now. She wasn’t going to admit that she would look at the star differently, and whenever she did she would think about this and think about Trish and think about how there is no star out there that could ever,  _ ever _ , be as beautiful as Trish. She turned her head back to look at the stars. 

 

Another moment of silence went by before Trish kissed Jessica’s cheek quickly before she too turned her head back to look at the stars. Jessica froze. Her body tensed up, her hands shaking, telling herself that it was friendly. Jessica had saved Trish earlier, it was a thank you kiss. 

 

“I kinda need you.” Trish whispered. 

 

“I kinda need you too.” Jessica whispered back. She turned her head to Trish and kissed her back on the cheek. 

  
  



End file.
